


Communication is key

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Happy Ending, Lila is awful, Sexual Harassment, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: The reveal didn’t go as expected. Then again, nothing really goes according to plan when you have magical beings tied to jewelry that are the embodiments of ideas like creation and destruction at the age of sixteen having to fight a magical terrorist. So, one week after their transformations dropped simultaneously in the same “deserted” alleyway and their following awkwardness that followed them both at school and in the battlefield a new development came along.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Communication is key

**Author's Note:**

> For ease of reading, each character was given their own style while using their telepathic link.   
> Marinette is italicized.  
> Adrien is italicized and underlined.  
> Tikki is italicized and bold.  
> Plagg is italicized, underlined and bold.

The reveal didn’t go as expected. Then again, nothing really goes according to plan when you have magical beings tied to jewelry that are the embodiments of ideas like creation and destruction at the age of sixteen having to fight a magical terrorist. So, one week after their transformations dropped simultaneously in the same “deserted” alleyway and their following awkwardness that followed them both at school and in the battlefield a new development came along.

_ “I swear, if Hawkmoth throws another akuma at me today I will find him and Plagg can finally show me what cataclysm does to a living being _ _.” _ Marinette’s head shot up from her desk as she caught sight of Adrien as he made his way to his seat. His lips weren’t moving but his voice was still heard in her head.  _ “I haven’t slept in over fifty hours.” _

“NOPE! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!” Marinette quickly got up and began walking into the hallway, dragging a confused and desperately tired Adrien behind her and leaving a similarly confused class watching them. Once she was far enough away from the door, she began rubbing her temples and pacing not wanting to even look at Adrien at the moment.

“Princess? What happened?” He asked concern etched across his face despite the bags under his eyes he clearly tried to cover up. She stopped and looked at him, eyes deadly serious and then he understood.

_ “WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT I CAN HEAR YOU THINK!”  _ She yelled through her mind, and she could tell it was loud because he actually winced as if she were screaming.

_“ Oh”_ was all he could think, telepathy was a completely new sensation and now they had to not only control their words around each other but their thoughts too.

 ** _“Pigtails stop yelling, we’re here too you know!”_** Plagg was in their heads. The only thing worse than hearing Plagg talk uncontrollably was hearing Plagg think uncontrollably. **_“ Hey! I heard that you two!”_**

Tikki had the audacity to laugh inside their telepathic link.  **_“Don’t worry, Plagg doesn’t normally like communicating like this, but now that your connection has grown enough, we can talk like this now”_ **

_ “But how do we control it Tikki?”  _ Marinette mentally whined.  _ “I know Adrien didn’t mean to say how exhausted he was, and I don’t accidentally want to embarrass myself when I’m thinking about him.” _

_ “You think about me?” _

_ “Ugh, please let me die.” _

**_“Sorry Marinette why don’t you two head to class, hopefully you can focus on your schoolwork until you two have better control over your link. Eventually you’ll be able to just talk to just one of us and not have the others hear it.”_ **

_ “Sounds like a plan. I hope they can hear me; this is so confusing.” _

**_“We hear you, now either go and figure out how to use this link without bothering me or don’t use it. I like napping and you’re voices in my head will make it really hard.”_ **

Marinette walked back into class to find that Nino and Alya were sitting together in her row together while Lila sat in the front row with Rose and Sabrina captured by her silver tongue.  _ “I hate sitting in the back.” _

_ “Can I join you? I don’t want to sit next to Lila.” _ She shot him a shy smile before nodding and moving to grab her stuff. Once all her stuff was packed, the two of them made their way to the back row letting the comfortable silence between them fill the air around them and in their minds.

“Adrien,” Miss bustier called as she noticed him making his way towards the back of the class. “would you mind sitting next to Lila and help her take notes. She hurt her wrist last week helping trapped manatees while in Florida.”

_ “Someday, her lies will catch up to her. Someday” _ Marinette thought as she stifled a groan. She closed her eyes in resignation, knowing that she would be sitting alone.

_“ And when that day comes, we can sit back and enjoy the show.”_ He responded with a comforting smile.

_ “Fuck, you can still hear me.” _

_ “My lady, watch your tongue!” _

_ “I do watch my tongue but don’t expect me to not curse in my mind.” _

**_“That’s the spirit pigtails! I approve of your chosen Teeks.”_ **

_ “Fair enough, I’m free for lunch today, want to go somewhere and try to figure this out?” _ Adrien made his way back down to the front of the classroom taking up Nino’s usual seat next to Lila, already feeling uncomfortable.

_ “Yeah, I mean it’s not like we won’t be talking to each other unless there’s some sort of range on this. Just let me know what you decide.” _

**_“Just thought I’d let you know, there is a range on the link.”_ **

_ “Oh, what is it?” _ Adrien was happy to take his mind away from his seatmate even if only for the moment.

“ **_It’s not small if that’s what you were thinking.”_ **

**_“We don’t know how long it is exactly, but we’ve only had it break once after our holders unlocked it and one of them was on their way to Europe while the other was in China.”_ ** The thought of being connected with Marinette even while hundreds of kilometers apart was comforting in a way Adrien didn’t think possible. However, being as close as he was to Lila was making his skin crawl especially since she decided to start scooting her way closer to him. Once the teacher began her lesson, Lila started rubbing his arm in a way which he assumes is supposed to be sensual but failed in every way possible. He resigned himself to closing his eyes and reminding himself that he was doing this for Marinette so she would be safe from Lila’s lies.

_ “Kitty? Why are you letting her touch you like that? I can actually feel how uncomfortable you are right now. And why are you saying you’re doing it for me?” _

_ “I forgot that you could hear my thoughts now. Um long story short, god I wish she would stop touching me so I could actually think, um where was I?” _

**_“Kid essentially forced Lila to get you back in school by promising to be her friend if she did. You better keep her roaming hands away from me or I will bite her got me?”_ **

_ “Tell her to stop touching you; you don’t have to be too loud about it but be loud enough that Nino can hear you ok.” _ Adrien took in a deep breath and tried his best to summon his courage, but nothing came out.  _ “I have a plan Adrien; do you trust me?” _ He let out the breath he was holding.

_ “With my life.” _

“Lila,” He began quiet enough to be heard by Alya and Nino but not so loud that he was disrupting the lesson. “Please stop touching me.” Marinette could see Nino’s attention shift from the board to Adrien by just the slight tilt of his head. Lila didn’t notice though nor did she care that Adrien told her to stop as she moved her hand down to his leg.

_ “Adrien, tell her that you’re uncomfortable just as loud.” _ He took in a shuddering breath but couldn’t deny his lady anything.

“Lila, stop touching me you’re making me uncomfortable. Please stop.” Nino’s posture quickly stiffened, and Marinette could see that he was about ready to jump out of his seat to protect Adrien from her. Alya however seemed solely focused on the lesson her teacher was giving.

_ “Since I know that lying bitch can’t follow directions for shit, I know she’s still touching you.” _

_ “ _ _ Yeah.” _

**_“Give the word and I’ll show her what happened to the dinosaurs!”_ **

_ “Get up and pack your bags then come sit with me I will take it from there.” _ Adrien knew never to doubt her plans no matter what they wore, be it magical costumes, their civilian attire or even pajamas, she would solve the problem. He moved away from Lila and stood up quickly gathering all his school supplies much to the class’s confusion and Lila’s anger. He was already halfway up the stairs to the back of the class before Miss Bustier turned around.

“Adrien? What are you doing?” The teacher asked, incredibly confused by her literal model student’s behavior.

Marinette stood up with a smile on her face and began talking to her in Adrien’s stead. “If Adrien is coming up here to sit with me it’s because Lila has been touching him in an inappropriate manner and he has told her to stop multiple times without her complying. I will not let one of my classmates be sexually harassed if I can prevent it which is why he tried to sit with me three minutes ago, three minutes is how long it took for Adrien to no longer feel safe in his seat. But since we could not prevent it, I will make sure he is not forced to sit there while being harassed. Now, is there a problem with him changing seats?” The class was utterly stunned at Marinette’s obviously somewhat prepared speech and no one could even fully process what was said, however Miss Bustier was able to shake her head at Marinette to confirm that Adrien could switch seats.  _ “Come on kitty, I have an open seat that is as far from Lila they come.” _

Finally shocked out of his own stunned state, Adrien moved next to Marinette who sat down once he was situated.  _ “Thank you for saving me. Lila does that every time we sit together even during shoots which is even worse since father approved her as a model it makes her seem like she has some sort of control over me.” _ Even after everything they’ve been through together, the fact that Marinette never hesitated to do what’s right is one of the many reasons he loves her. And keeping her away from Lila while she was at it didn’t hurt either.

_ “Do you mean it?” _ Adrien turned to look at her confused by her question.  _ “Do you still love me even after finding out it’s just… me?” _

_ “Marinette, you’re amazing. I’m sure Plagg doesn’t want to hear me talk about how amazing you are in and out of the suit any more than I already have, so I’ll do that when we’re actually in private. But yes, I love you, even if you don’t feel the same way. I have loved you since the day we met, and I will keep on loving you long after Hawkmoth has been defeated.” _

_ “I love you Adrien, so much! You were always the other boy; I was just never able to work up the courage to say anything about it cause I was too scared of rejection. Then after the reveal I thought you were disappointed it was just me.” _

“I love you too Marinette, will you please be my girlfriend?” Hearing Adrien say that melted Marinette’s heart and tears threatened to spill over. That was until she heard several gasps from her classmates and she realized she had actually heard Adrien speak with her ears instead of through whatever link they had.

Marinette however, didn’t care that all eyes were on them or that Lila was glaring at her even more threatening than she was just a few moments prior. All she cared about was Adrien. “Of course I will, my prince.” Although they didn’t kiss (they were in the middle of class after all) the embrace they shared was soundtracked by their applauding classmates, happy to have Adrienette finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader for this piece, MiraculousKittyKat.
> 
> I also have a follow up idea to this where Lila tells Gabriel what he did in class and Marinette gives Adrien the courage to stand up for himself and leave, but I am unsure if I will write it out. Thoughts?


End file.
